Flashlights typically have an external switch used to turn the flashlight on and off. Various switches have been used on flashlights, including push-button switches, sliding switches, twist-on/twist-off switches, dial switches, and many others. These switches are generally mechanically actuated by the user's finger of thumb. However, switch actuation is necessary to turn the flashlight on. This can result in difficulty and/or delay, especially in dark conditions, where the switch cannot be seen, and when the user is not familiar with the flashlight design.
Other types of flashlights have switches that automatically turn the flashlight on when the flashlight is removed from a charger, wall socket, or other location. Alternatively, some flashlights automatically switch on when immersed in water, or when moved into a specific vertical or horizontal position, or when so other event occurs. While these automatic-on designs avoid the need for manually switching the flashlight on, they can also result in premature battery depletion.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved flashlight design.